Greg Bronson
|birthplace = Tuba City, Arizona, USA |deathday = |deathplace = Arizona, USA |roles = Background Actor |characters = Romulan senator }} Greg Bronson was an actor who appeared as a Romulan senator in . He received no credit for his appearance. From the early '90s on, Bronson worked as background actor on numerous films and television projects. Among his appearances are featured parts in the romance Speechless (1994, with Mitchell Ryan, Willie Garson, Richard Poe, Brad Blaisdell, Richard McGonagle, and Rob LaBelle), the drama Apollo 13 (1995, with Clint Howard, Googy Gress, Max Grodénchik, Brett Cullen, Ned Vaughn, Andy Milder, Geoffrey Blake, Joseph Culp, Brian Markinson, Tory Christopher, and Peter Wick), the science fiction thriller Species (1995, with Jordan Lund, Don Fischer, William Utay, David Selburg, Herta Ware, Richard Fancy, Dendrie Taylor, and Dana Hee), the science fiction film Virtuosity (1995, with Louise Fletcher, Danny Goldring, Marva Hicks, Michael Buchman Silver, Rogan Wilde, and Tracee Cocco), the thriller Copycat (1995, with Shannon O'Hurley and Scott DeVenney), the action film Money Train (1995, with Jeremy Roberts and Sharon Schaffer), the drama Up Close & Personal (1996, with Raymond Cruz, Noble Willingham, Heidi Swedberg, Bruce Gray, and Jack Shearer), the crime drama Primal Fear (1996, with Alfre Woodard and Terry O'Quinn), and the science fiction blockbuster Independence Day (1996, with Brent Spiner). On television, Bronson was featured in episodes of Perry Mason (1994, with Gregg Henry and Fran Bennett), The Rockford Files (1994, with Joanna Cassidy, Daniel Benzali, Lawrence Pressman, and Michael Bailey Smith), Dream On (1995, with Chris Demetral), Pacific Blue (1996, with David L. Lander), 3rd Rock from the Sun (1996-1997, with Lisa Kaminir, Shay Astar, Lise Simms, and Raye Birk), Diagnosis Murder (1997, with Tricia O'Neil, James Sloyan, Susan Diol, Mark Kiely, and Don Stark), Brooklyn South (1997), Prey (1998, with Larry Drake), NYPD Blue (1998, with Gordon Clapp and Josh Cruze), The X-Files (1998-1999), Profiler (1999, with Richard Beymer), JAG (1999, with Carlos Lacamara), Angel (1999, with Tracy Middendorf, Vyto Ruginis, Obi Ndefo, and Jennifer Tung), and The Practice (1999, with Ed Begley, Jr. and Paul Dooley). Further film work includes the thriller The Fan (1996, with Michael Jace, Brad William Henke, Michael Bofshever, Troy Cephers, Brian Freifield, Richard Riehle, and Patti Tippo), the music drama That Thing You Do! (1996, with Bill Cobbs, Holmes Osborne, and Ralph Moratz), the action drama Set It Off (1996), the animated comedy Space Jam (1996), the comedy Jingle All the Way (1996), the sport drama Jerry Maguire (1996), the science fiction comedy Mars Attacks! (1996, with Paul Winfield, Willie Garson, Valerie Wildman), the comedy Liar Liar (1997, with Anne Haney), the science fiction film Volcano (1997), the horror film Mimic (1997, with F. Murray Abraham and Doug Jones), the superhero sequel Batman & Robin (1997, with John Glover and Adolphus Hankins), the drama Boogie Nights (1997), the science fiction film Starship Troopers (1997, with Dina Meyer), the comedy Mousehunt (1997), the drama Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998), the horror sequel The Dentist 2 (1998, with Corbin Bernsen and Wendy Robie), the action sequel Lethal Weapon 4 (1998), the romance How Stella Got Her Groove Back (1998, with Whoopi Goldberg), the music drama Dance with Me (1998, with Vanessa Williams), the drama The Other Sister (1998), the drama Edtv (1999), the comic adaptation Inspector Gadget (1999, with Andy Dick), the drama Fight Club (1999, with Zach Grenier, David Andrews, Eugenie Bondurant, Tim de Zarn, Matt Winston, and Louis Ortiz), the drama Man on the Moon (1999), and the drama Magnolia (1999). Bronson worked as stand-in and photo double for on the horror sequel The Prophecy 3: The Ascent (2000, with Brad Dourif and Johnny Martin). He also stood-in for on the horror sequel Hellraiser: Inferno (2000, with Christopher Neiman, Lindly Gardner, and Paul Hayes), for on the comedy How High (2001, with Lark Voorhies, Tracey Walter, Scott Lincoln, and Irene Roseen), and for John Ales on the comedy sequel Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (2000) as well as utility stand-in on the science fiction thriller Phantoms (1998, with Robert Knepper) and Jonathan Frakes science fiction film Clockstoppers (2002, with Ken Jenkins, Jenette Goldstein, Gina Hecht, and Jeff Ricketts). He had a recurring background role as mailman in the drama series Family Law (1999-2002, starring Christopher McDonald, Salli Richardson, and Julie Warner) and appeared in the horro sequel Scream 3 (2000, with Josh Pais and Beth Toussaint), the science fiction comedy What Planet Are You From? (2000), the drama The Next Best Thing (2000), the crime comedy Nurse Betty (2000), the drama Almost Famous (2000, with Rainn Wilson), the sequel 102 Dalmatians (2000), the comedy What Women Want (2000), the action comedy Miss Congeniality (2000, with William Shatner and Christopher Shea), the drama Thirteen Days (2000), the comedy Rat Race (2001), the comedy Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001), the crime drama Training Day (2001), the thriller Frailty (2001), the drama I Am Sam (2001, with Rosalind Chao, Russ Fega, and Brent Spiner), the sport drama Ali (2001), the action comedy Showtime (2002), the comedy The Sweetest Thing (2002), the sciience fiction thriller Minority Report (2002), the comedy View from the Top (2003), and in episodes of Opposite Sex (2000, with Ray Proscia), Once and Again (2000, with William O. Campbell, Jeffrey Nordling, and Susanna Thompson), ER, Providence (1999-2000, with Concetta Tomei, Molly Hagan, Lou Wagner, and Roger Rignack), The Division (2001, with Lisa Vidal), Frasier (2001, with Kelsey Grammer and Patrick Kerr), Ally McBeal (2001, with Renee Goldsberry and Albert Hall), Six Feet Under (2001), Crossing Jordan (2001, with Miguel Ferrer, Marlene Forte, Galyn Görg, Tom McCleister, Nan Martin, and Edward Conna), and My Wife and Kids (2002). Following a six-year break from acting in which he worked in the camera department on various productions and moved back to Arizona, Bronson appeared in around forty short and independent productions between 2009 and 2014. Among his most recent projects are the fantasy film Western X (2016), the horror film Cowboy Zombies (2016), the drama Poison Sky (2016), the short horror comedy House of Crumb (2016), the western Binschii and the Marshal (2017), and the drama Grief (2018). Bronson died from cancer on 7 January 2017 at the age of 62. http://www.legacy.com/obituaries/azcentral/obituary.aspx?pid=183675664 External links * * Category:Performers Category:Film performers